China Town Slayer
by Talieson
Summary: Buffy in chi town...


China Town Slayer  
  
Disclaimer: Alas not mine  
  
The sign above the door read, "Uncle's Rare Finds," it was an antique shop. Buffy paused at the door. According to Kal, the proprietor was an old friend, a chi wizard of great caliber, also a real grumpy pants. The slayer shook her head and went in. The door let out a tired jingle. She looked around, yep full of old weird stuff and ye gods look at all them books. She would so have to bring Giles here.  
  
Buffy looked around in alarm, the floor had started to shift a little under her feet. The biggest person she had ever seen had emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Can I help you?" he rumbled politely. How could he be that big and still be human? And was he wearing spandex...oh god yes.  
  
"Hi! I'm looking for Uncle. It's a matter of some urgency regarding his grandniece." Buffy tried very hard not to look up his nostrils. She wondered vaguely if she could take him. Sure she'd defeated a god, but if this fella sat on her it would be all over.  
  
The man mountain looked down on her and let out a rumble, "Hmm, follow me."  
  
The back room where a young girl of Chinese descent was strapped to a chair, a piece of paper with Chinese writing was stuck to her forehead and a disgruntled expression on her face.  
  
A younger guy with a pleasant face and a blue sweater leaned against a counter looking worried.  
  
An older man with skinny limbs, wild hair, and scowl waved a dried lizard at the girl.  
  
"Jackie!" the girl whined' "I'm not evil again! Really I promise."  
  
The guy in blue shook his head, "we don't know that for sure. Now, hold still while Uncle examines you." His voice was pleasant and gravelly and you could tell at once that English wasn't his first language.  
  
"Sensei, we have company," rumbled huge guy.  
  
"Tohru! How many times did I tell you not to interrupt," snapped the old guy. A real cranky pants...check.  
  
"She's not evil," Buffy said slowly. Not evil again?  
  
"Tohru, I said to close the shop. Why is shop not closed?" The old man's voice went up and down like overly energetic accordion music.  
  
"Sensei, she has information about Jade's condition," Tohru replied softly.  
  
Uncle and Jackie both gave the small blond woman a long suspicious look.  
  
"Hello," Jackie waved politely at her.  
  
"Hi," Buffy said. "My name's Buffy Summers and well we have a mutual acquaintance, Kalandra Jameson."  
  
"Kally?" Jackie smiled and looked at Uncle who still looked skeptical.  
  
"She lets you call her that?" Buffy said absently.  
  
Jade looked from her family to Buffy in annoyance, "Hey, guys, I'm still here, tied to the chair, and didn't you hear her when she said I'm not evil?"  
  
The three men again looked at Buffy who rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, symptoms are, speed, strength, nifty healing ability, dreams and visions."  
  
She stopped and peered into a glass case where an ivory hilted dagger with a tiger carved into the handle and matching ivory sheath sat beside a snow globe with a tiny temple inside and hey, were there little people doing stuff in it? Also the dagger would be perfect for Faith's birthday present. Absently, she wondered if the place gift wrapped.  
  
Jackie stopped leaning and cleared his thought, "yes that is it, exactly." Jackie's thoughts went: she might be evil...maybe their luck had changed- highly unlikely...was she dating anyone-very pretty and possibly not evil...  
  
"So doc, what's your diagnosis," Jade called out as she broke the rope with a snap, she hopped off the chair and pulled off the spell taped to her forehead with a disgusted glance at her uncles.  
  
Buffy turned from the case and smiled Jade and her family, "Guys, your girls not evil, she's a slayer."  
  
The three men looked from Jade to Buffy.  
  
Uncle summed it up quite nicely. "IIIUAA!"  
  
"This is so cool!" Jade gurgled happily as she drank her soda. "I'm a slayer...a superhero." She thought for a moment, "Hey, Jackie do you think my entry in the 'Book of Ages' has changed from 'wily helper in the fight against evil' to 'the chosen one?'"  
  
"Most likely," Jackie sighed. This was going to make looking after Jade that much harder. And how was he going to explain this to her parents.  
  
"Actually, a chosen one," Buffy gave Jade a considering look. Would finding out that she wasn't the only one put a damper in the girl's enthusiasm? Well ,if so, she'd better get over it. "I'm a slayer. The oldest. The whole 'One girl in all the world thing?' that's changed. Every girl in the world with the potential has been called."  
  
Uncle choked on his tea causing Jackie to give him a few good smacks on the back, "How? What? When? How?" the old man managed.  
  
"Apocalypse, the First Evil, Magic scythe/ax thing, and a super powered witch," Buffy smiled slightly at their bemused faces. "That was the short version. The long version takes... longer."  
  
Uncle took off his little funky seventies glasses and cleaned them on his untucked shirt.  
  
Buffy suppressed a laugh...she suspected that he and Giles would get along great.  
  
The old man returned the glasses atop his nose, "Wait! The Calling can only come when the girl reaches puberty. Jade is eleven."  
  
Jade carefully put down her soda, "I started getting my period a couple months ago. I didn't want to freak you out...it freaked me out enough."  
  
"That explains the mood swings," Tohru said quietly. Jade glared at him.  
  
Jackie shook his head, "That explains Viper's unexpected visit. Why did you keep it from us?"`  
  
"I donno. You're guys. And it was during the whole Daolon Wong thing. I just didn't want to worry you."  
  
"Jade, you worry me when you don't stay with Uncle. You worry me when you chase demons around. You worry me when I get a note from you teacher. You getting your period does not worry me...it just makes me feel woefully inadequate." Jackie countered.  
  
Buffy squirmed a bit at the unexpected turn the conversation was taking. "So how many of us are there?" Jade asked.  
  
Buffy smiled. So much for being disappointed. "Roughly, a little under 200. The First killed off a lot of potentials." Her smile died. "Me and the Scooby gang and what's left of the Watcher's are starting a school. For slayers and watchers in training, under aged champions, prophesied warriors and who knows what else."  
  
Jade quirked an eyebrow, "Scooby gang?"  
  
"Scooby gang as in 'I would've sucked the world into eternal damnation if it weren't for you meddling kids.'" Buffy elaborated.  
  
"Cool." Jade decided.  
  
At Jackie's off look Buffy shrugged, "We were teenagers at the time."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Jackie's cell phone rang, "Yes, what is it. I see. We'll, be there as soon as we can. That was Captain Black. Something big and scale-y is attacking down town."  
  
Buffy stood, "Need some help? I'm good with monsters."  
  
Section 13 was cool. It was like what the Intuitive should have been. The décor was also improved...not so much white on white.  
  
Captain Black nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the surprise guest the Chan's had brought.  
  
"Miss. Summers, it is such an honor to meet you!" the captain grabbed her hand and started to shake in vigorously.  
  
"You know me?" Buffy said eyeing the secret agent man. He bore a striking resemblance to both Captain Picard and Professor Xavier. It was uncanny.  
  
"I read your files." Augustus Black could hardly believe it. Buffy, the Vampire Slayer! I wonder if I she'll give me her autograph.  
  
"What's the problem," Jackie raised a brow at his old friend.  
  
The captain let go of Buffy's hand and nodded to a lab tech. a video feed came up on a monitor, a large brownish thing with green scales and claws was tearing into anything it came across.  
  
"It's a Vonu'ta," Buffy offered. "A foot soldier demon, known for going wiggy at the drop of a head. And it looks hungry." Jade looked at the older slayer, "do you know how to kill it?"  
  
"Your basic hack and slash," Buffy replied.  
  
"Wonderful," Jade said after a pause.  
  
Jackie sighed. Bad day. "Jade stay with Uncle."  
  
"No." For once Jade looked serious. "Look, I'm a slayer now and fighting evil is my job." She smiled slowly, "Besides when have I ever stayed with Uncle?" 


End file.
